bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Byakuya is summoned! The Gotei 13 start to move!
Byakuya is summoned! The Gotei 13 start to move! is the eighty-seventh episode of the Bleach anime. Sawatari retreats while an invisible intruder enters Soul Society. Uryū Ishida remembers training to become a Quincy. Summary Sawatari uses his Doll, Baura, to go into a different dimension, causing Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, Yasutora Sado, and Noba to run away. However, Baura appears in front of the group before they can escape. This makes Sado fire off a blast of spiritual energy at the Doll, but the attack misses. Baura then goes into a different dimension again, causing the group to continue running away, but they stop when they see the Doll circling around them from the other dimension. Rangiku thinks to herself that she should use Shunpo, but decides against it since she would be slowed by carrying both Sado and Noba. Sado suddenly tells Rangiku to forget about them and to escape, but Rangiku tells him she can't do that. Rangiku tells Sado that when Baura attacks them, she can use Shunpo to create a distance between them. However, Sawatari is able to successfully sneak attack the group and catch them off guard, forcing Noba to use his teleportation to let them escape. The group reappears some distance away from the battle, but Rangiku notes that eventually he'll catch up to them again. Rangiku remarks that the other fights going on in town are probably from Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi's group, and that it appears as if the enemy has done a good job on separating them. Rangiku then notes that in Noba's current condition, it would be impossible for him to use his powers to counter Sawatari's powers. Sado decides that they should make Baura incapable of fighting and capture him so they can save Ururu Tsumugiya, but Rangiku tells him not to make it sound so simple, pointing out how it's impossible to attack him. Sado states that in the very least, if he knew where the Doll was attacking from, then he could attack the Doll's belly, where its scales look thinnest. Rangiku remarks that it appears as if they'll be forced to make someone play decoy again. Sado tells Noba to leave his Gigai here, causing Rangiku to become confused and Sado explains that Noba is a Modified Soul made to fight against the Bounts. Sado then requests that Rangiku remove his Soul Candy, but Noba tells her not to and explains that he's still capable of teleporting between dimensions. Rangiku suddenly states that they might be able to actually pull this off. She states that she can combine her Kidō with his ability to sense the Bount. However, she states that if they mess this up, they're finished. Noba agrees to go along with this plan, despite Sado's concerns and Rangiku explains what they're going to do. As this is happening, Sawatari and his Doll are shown going around Karakura Town looking for the three of them. Rangiku takes out Noba's Soul Candy and puts into the doll he was in before. Noba grabs onto Rangiku's arm and Rangiku links with Noba's Reiatsu. Rangiku then immediately uses Bakudō #58. Kakushitsuijaku to figure out Sawatari's location, but she's unable to do so. As she wonders if the Bount's Reiatsu is different from theirs, Rangiku is suddenly able to obtain the location of Sawatari and Noba remarks that Sawatari is coming. Rangiku yells out that he's above and Sawatari goes down to attack them. He thinks to himself that it would be impossible for them to know that he's attacking from above, but much to his disbelief, he spots Sado preparing an attack in his direction. Sado then jumps into the air and goes to attack the Bount. Sado punches Baura in the stomach and the Doll begins throwing up everything it has eaten, including Ururu. Sawatari, realizing that he has lost, runs away from the area. After this happens, Rangiku tells Sado that he held back his attack, but Sado tells her that he had to hold back to save Ururu. Sado suddenly collapses onto the ground and Noba goes to his side. Meanwhile, at the Seireitei, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi is able to recover his data on the Bounts and remarks on the interesting secrets that they hold. Mayuri then wonders if he'll be able to capture a Bount and conduct research on it, but then states that he can't go to the Human World and do that since he doesn't have much free time. Something new about the Bounts suddenly pops up on Mayuri's computer, and Mayuri realizes what they needed the Quincy for. Mayuri then tells Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi to take Product 9141 and go to the Human World with it. As this happens, 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame complains about having to guard an area, but the Shinigami around him state that it was Captain Kenpachi Zaraki's orders. Ikkaku tells them that he knows that, but as soon as he says that someone attacks from the distance. Ikkaku yells for the person to come out, but the person runs away and Ikkaku is forced to give chase. As he does this, the rest of Seireitei is informed of the intruder. Ikkaku remarks that someone is definitely in front of him, but he wonders why the intruder isn't giving off any Reiatsu. The intruder suddenly gives away his location and Ikkaku immediately releases his Zanpakutō, Hōzukimaru, but before he can do anything, he is knocked off of the building he was chasing the intruder on. Ikkaku remarks that the person has completely hidden his aura and he thinks to himself that if the intruder moves, he'll kill him immediately. The intruder suddenly gives away his location again and Ikkaku goes to attack, but the intruder dodges his blow and is able to successfully cut Ikkaku's cheek. The intruder then continues running through Seireitei. Rikichi delivers a secret message from Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto to Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Byakuya immediately reads it. Byakuya remarks that it's a pity since there's such a beautiful moon out today and then goes off somewhere. As this happens, Ikkaku apologizes to Zaraki for letting the intruder get away, but Zaraki tells him he doesn't care and that the intruder must have been a "little man" for resorting to cheap tricks. Zaraki then remarks that he might at least be good for killing time. In the Human World, Uryū remembers his training with his grandfather Sōken Ishida and he prepares to fire off a Quincy arrow, but it doesn't work as his powers have disappeared. Uryū then begins to get distraught and falls to the ground. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Rangiku remarks that it probably would have been better if they kept Noba in his Gigai instead of putting him into the doll since his powers would be greater, but Noba tells her that it would be impossible. Sado explains that their bodies would have had to touch, and that it would have been impossible for Noba since he's too shy. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Rangiku Matsumoto & Yasutora Sado vs. Sawatari (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: * Fullbring used: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * (flashback) * Dolls summoned: * * (flashback) Other powers: *Teleportation * (flashback) Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes